


Любимая подушка астромиколога

by Chmonder, fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)



Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Челлендж [6]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Embroidery, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Handmade, Mushrooms, Science, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020
Summary: Украшение интерьера каюты и маленькая штука для обнимашек.
Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Челлендж [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864531
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Любимая подушка астромиколога

**Author's Note:**

> Полностью хендмейд: шитье, набивка, вышивка гладью.

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://funkyimg.com/i/36Gay.jpg)

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://funkyimg.com/i/36Gaz.jpg)

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://funkyimg.com/i/36GaA.jpg)


End file.
